Savior
by Matthew TWD
Summary: One-shot AU: It's Valentine's Day and Bonnie found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She thinks she's alone today, but Matthew thinks otherwise. MatthewXBonnie (Monnie) with a mention of TroyXBonnie and TroyXLilly. T for profanity and harsh themes.


**This is my first One-Shot of The Walking Dead Game. Now before you go bat-shit crazy about the pairing I chose, I clearly said in the summary that this is AU for those who can't read and are right now typing childish things in the review section.**

**Anyways, enjoy one of my favorite pairings: MatthewXBonnie (I know they never met and Matthew's gay, but AU!) I'll also call it Monnie!**

Bonnie looked down at the dirty sidewalk with a glum look on her face. She looked back up at the people walking by with their respectful valentine in tow. She looked back down and processed the moment that occurred that caused her to become upset.

_Flashback:_

_Bonnie walked over to her boyfriend Troy's room, holding a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. It was valentine's day and Bonnie and Troy managed to nab a table at a restaurant Bonnie always wanted to go to. Bonnie was already estatic with emotion. Not only was she going to her favorite resturant, but she was going with her man. They have been dating for six months now and Bonnie  
at first thought dating Troy was a bad idea since his aggressive attiude towards others. BUt when the time came for their first date, she was clearly surprised at how mature Troy was, not to mention nice.  
_

_Bonnie arrived at Troy's apartment room and rapped her knuckles on the door. She then stood back, waiting for Troy to answer. Instead she heard a muffled sound emitting from the room she was currently standing in front of. She pressed her ear to the door and could vaguely make out the sound of a woman. She heard sounds of Troy and the woman making sounds that a mommy and daddy make when they begin step one of getting a child._

_Bonnie took out a pin from her pocket that she always carried around in case of a emergency and picked the lock to Troy's room and slowly crept inside._

_What she saw crushed her._

_Troy sleeping with another woman, and apon further inspection, it was revealed to be Lilly. SHe always hated Lilly ever since high school; where Lilly tourmented her by making fat jokes about her and even going as so far to vandalize her locker, give salads every day for lunch, and chase her around with a stick to make her "not look like a cow."_

_Troy got up from his occupied bed and started towards Bonnie. Bonnie began to back away as Troy drew closer, pleading with Bonnie to listen to him. She was then took by surprise when Troy grabbed her ponytail and yanked her towards him. He then whispered into her ear:_

_"I never loved you."_

Present:

Those words recycled themselves over and over again in Bonnie's mind like a tumor that wouldn't go away. She began to sob quietly at the fact that no one was there for her. Or so she thought.

Bonnie felt a person settle themselves beside her and she felt the urge to just get up and continue her misery. Despite her intention to do so, she looked up and saw a man sitting next to her with a remorseful look on his face. He looked handsome for a regular man in this town. He had dark hair that was shielded by the hoodie we wore over his head. He had a mustache and a goatee and a face with skin that seemed like if you would touch it, it would feel like silk. However, she was more interested in his dark eyes that twinkled as he stared at her.

"So, are we doing something here?"

Bonnie snapped out of her trance when she heard the man's humorous comment.

"Are we?" She asked in a attempt to one up the man's previous comment.

"You tell me, were we resting or having a staring contest" He asked.

Bonnie chuckled at the man's comment and knew no many how times she tried, she could never beat him in a joke-off.

"I'm Matthew."

Bonnie stared back at the man who just gave him his name. She pondered about giving her name until she just decided to go with it.

"I'm Bonnie." She said.

"Wow that's a pretty name." Matthew said as Bonnie's cheeks blushed red at the compliment the man gave her.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Where's your...date?"

Bonnie's heart stopped for a second at the mention of the scenario that brought her here in the first place. She then heard the man apologizing rapidly until she stopped him.

"It's ok, I'll just tell you why I'm here."

And so Bonnie told Matthew everything, Troy, Lilly, the revelation, and the line that made her heart shatter. She noticed Matthew was listening to her intently, something she was grateful for. She even told them about the plans they had.

"Are you still going?" He asked.

"No, he texted he's taking Lilly instead." Bonnie admitted. She then was about to go back to her room, feeling a little better about this nice man taking time out of his day to comfort her. She stopped when she heard three words from Matthew.

"I'll take you."

Bonnie turned around with a confused face.

"What?"

"I'll go with you, I don't have any plans or a girlfriend so why not help a pretty woman like you?"

Bonnie's cheeks blushed a larger red than before hearing this compliment.

"Sure, I'll see you at seven"

"OK, bye Bonnie!" Said Matthew as he dashed towards god knows where. But Bonnie didn't care, she had a date to prepare for.

-Later-

Bonnie finished getting dressed in a fancy red dress and shoes that fit the color of her dress. She then waited outside for Matthew to arrive. As she expected, Matthew arrived at seven in a black tuxedo that matched his short dark hair. Matthew stepped ut of the car he was in and took a good look at Bonnie.

"Wow Lilly was truly wrong about you! You don't look like a cow! You look like a angel sent from the god of beauty!" Matthew said, causing Bonnie to blush once more. Matthew told Bonnie to sit in the back. Bonnie felt a little insulted by this but cheered up once Matthew said it's a surprise after the date.

Matthew helped Bonnie out of the car and they entered the restaurant that Bonnie and Troy were supposed to go to. Matthew and Bonnie then took their seats and spent a long time just staring at each other. Bonnie noticed that Matthew looked very nervous. Twiddling with his fingers, looking around a lot, and other stuff she couldn't remember.

Matthew broke the silence and asked her about the restaurant.

"I've never been here, have you?"

"No, I always wanted to though." Replied Bonnie.

"Well you got your wish." Matthew said.

The dinner they ordered arrived and Matthew and Bonnie began to chew their food stopping every once in a while to digest or make conversation. Once dinner was done, Matthew and Bonnie began to rate the food.

"The steak was about a 4.5 out of 5, it was good but a little too burnt." Matthew said.

"The pork was very well cooked, just like how my mama made it." Bonnie said.

Matthew payed the entire bill before Bonnie was able to grab for the it. Matthew then told Bonnie to go to the car and wait because he had to go to the bathroom. Bonnie walked outside and saw the last thing she wanted to see:

Troy and Lilly making out almost brought her to tears again, but she fought back against the urge and crept over to the car. She was about to open the handle to the door until a voice called out.

"Hello Bonnie."

Troy strutted over to Bonnie with a smug look on his face, Lilly in tow.

"So, how's your quest for weight loss going? I'm even surprised you managed to get inside this fancy place without being stuck in the door." Troy arrogantly replied.

"How's your valentine's day coming along, heard you got a new boyfriend! Isn't one enough?" Lilly said.

"Says the bitch that slept with almost every man in this town." Bonnie said back. Troy then grabbed her by her hair and started to yell at her.

"You don't EVER call my girl a BITCH! YOU HEAR-" Troy was cut off as Matthew rammed right into Troy, causing him to crash into Matthew's car. Matthew then threw Troy on the front of his car and twisted his arm.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on her EVER!" Matthew yelled.

"I already did." Troy smugly replied and soon regretted this decision when Matthew grabbed a fistful of Troy's hair and smashed his face into the car, causing blood to pour from his nose.

"Don't you EVER let me see you around Bonnie again! Or else your face won't be the only thing unrecognizable!" Matthew yelled as he released Troy and saw Troy and Lilly take off like two bats out of hell. Matthew then turned to a shocked Bonnie.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Sorry?"

Bonnie smiled at Matthew to show she had no problem with the actions of Matthew. They got in the car and Matthew dropped Bonnie off at her house. Bonnie was about to open the door to her home when Matthew bolted back carrying something. He handed it to her and Bonnie's eyes lit up when she saw what it was.

It was a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, and a card taped onto the chocolate box. She opened the card and almost squealed with joy at what she saw.

_"Bonnie, will you be my valentine?"_

Bonnie dropped the stuff she was holding and pulled Matthew in for a passionate kiss. Her pink lips brushed his with a warming passion as Matthew returned the kiss. As much as Bonnie didn't want to, she released the kiss and hugged Matthew tightly.

"This is the best valentine's day I ever had."

"Glad you enjoyed it Bonnie." Matthew said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

**What do you think of this pairing?!**


End file.
